Una Princesa, Unos Piratas Y Una Piedra Magica
by zorokriz
Summary: Que pasaria si encuentras a una persona que resulta ser una princesa de un reino de otro mundo eso es lo que viviran los mugiwaras cuando se encuentren con tsuki viviran miles de aventuras para poder ayudar a esta princesita y talves algo de romance
1. Una Chica Misteriosa

Ola yo soy kriz o zorokriz como sea soy nueva por aquí pero espero que lean mi primer fic aunque soy algo torpe para esto pero ya verán que mejorare con el tiempo jiji bueno los dejo con esto que se llama: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UNA PRICESA, UNOS PIRATAS Y UNA PIEDRA MISTERIOSA!!!!!!!!

1.- CAPITULO

LA CHICA MISTERIOSA

En un Mundo totalmente obscuro una pequeña princesa corría a toda velocidad huyendo de unos hombres grandes y musculosos que la seguían ella aterrorizada del miedo solo puedo esconderse en una cueva extraña que estaba ahí.

-Cielos debo de huir antes de que me encuentren pero si salgo de aquí es probable que me atrapen. Creo que es mejor quedarme aquí para perderlos- Decía algo exhausta la Princesa

Una extraña luz deslumbrante cubrió toda la cueva haciendo que la princesa tuviera toda la atención al centro de la cueva.

-A que pasa que fue esa luz…- se preguntaba la princesa mientras caminaba al centro de la cueva para ver que pasaba.

-¡Que es esa piedra! Mmmm es algo extraña y tiene un color extraño- exclamaba la princesa algo maravillada con la piedra

-Con que aquí estabas tsuki jaja por fin te tenemos- Decían unos Hombres mientras entraban a la cueva

-Aléjense no se acerquen a mi no me detendrán y diré toda la verdad al rey- Decía asustada Tsuki

-Jaja ven aquí y no te hagas la difícil nos haces mas difícil el trabajo- Se bufaban los hombres

Justo cuando tomaron a tsuki por el brazo para llevársela la misma luz que salio de la misteriosa piedra al principio volvió a relucir segando a los hombres y tsuki.

En Un mar llamado Grand Line un Grupo de Piratas conocidos como lo mugiwara los cuales hacían lo de costumbre en su barco el Thousand Sunny…..

-Sanji comida comida tengo hambre- Gritaba desesperado Luffy

-Luffy pero si acabas de comer no te daré comida hasta que sea la hora e cenar oíste- Le reclamaba Sanji

-Pero Sanji tengo hambre quiero carne- Le suplicaba Luffy

-Nada de peros no comerás hasta la cena- Le decía Sanji ya molesto

-Veo una isla- Gritaba Zoro desde el hasta del Barco

-Ya no estamos muy lejos de la isla Mañana en la mañana- Les comentaba Nami

-Y Como se llama la Isla- Preguntaba Chopper

-Es la Isla Shinjitsu-(Interrumpía Robin)

-Eso se oye!!!!!!!!!SSSSUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!- Gritaba Franky mientras juntaba sus dos brazos.

-Eso se oye aterrador creo que me va a dar la enfermedad de no debes ir a esa Isla o Morirás- Decía Usopp mientras se tiraba al suelo fingiendo estar enfermo.

-Yooojojojo Estas Aventuras me ponen la piel de gallina….- Decía Brook (mientras hacia un gesto como si pasara algo malo) -pero yo no tengo piel soy un esqueleto yooojojojo- Se bufaba Brook de el mismo

Después de la larga cena junto con las innumerables peleas en la cocina o los robos de comida que hacia luffy a sus demás nakamas. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

Para descansar ya que a la mañana siguiente llegarían a la Isla Shinjitsu. Y ya siendo de mañana……..

-Sanji comida comida tengo hambre- Gritaba desesperado Luffy

-Luffy tú cuando no tienes hambre- Lo regañaba Sanji

-Franky gira el timón estamos apunto de llegar a la Isla- Le ordenaba Nami

-De acuerdo- Le decía Franky

Ya en la Isla….

-OK chicos ya llegamos ahora les diré que haremos yo iré con Robin de compras, Sanji y Chopper deberán de ir a comprar comida y lo que haga falta de víveres, Brook y Zoro se quedaran en el barco mientras que Usopp, Franky y luffy …….- Les Ordenaba Nami mientras pensaba k harían estos tres.

-Yo quiero ir a explorar la Isla- Interrumpía Luffy

-Yo te acompaño Luffy- Le decía Usopp felizmente

-Yo también iré con ustedes además necesito comprar algo de madera para un nuevo invento- Argumentaba Franky

-Ok esta bien pero esta vez no hagan alguna estupidez si no les aseguro que los golpeare hasta que sus caras queden estampadas sobre la arena oyeron- Amenazaba Nami

-Si Nami- Le contestaron los tres.

-No entiendo por que esta mujer nos tiene que dar órdenes a todos- Decía Zoro algo enfadado

-¿Que dijiste Zoro?- Le pregunto Nami empezando a enfadarse

-mmm Nada- Le contesto Zoro algo nervioso

-Más te vale marimo baka.-Le decía sanji molesto

-Tienes algún problema ero-cook.- Se defendía Zoro

-Que Dijiste maldito marimo- Le refunfuñaba Sanji

-Lo que escuchaste cocinero pervertido- Decía Zoro retando a Sanji.

-Les dije que nada de idioteces así que tranquilícense y hagan lo que les dije OK- Gritaba Nami mientras chocaba la cabeza de uno contra la del otro.

-SI- contestaban zoro y sanji al mismo tiempo.

-Aun sigo sin entender por que esa mujer nos da órdenes- Se decía entre susurros Zoro mientras se dirigía a cubierta

-¿Dijiste algo Zoro?- Preguntaba Nami enfadada con cara de voy a matar a alguien ahora

-Yo no dije nada- Le contestaba Zoro con la piel chinita y con un gran escalofrío

Después de estas largas peleas, tonterías y unos cuantos golpes (ósea que nami golpeo a zoro enseguida) todos se dirigieron a donde Nami los había mandado.

-Chicos debo ir a comprar la madera que necesito nos veremos en el barco no hagan alguna tontería si- Les Dijo Franky

-SI- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Después de caminar un rato…….

-Mira Usoop hay alguien ahí tirado estará bien???- Le decía Luffy

-Déjalo ahí Luffy que tal y si es un ladro o alguien así mejor déjalo así y huyamos…….. Aaaaaaa Luffy?????- Hablaba Usopp mientras le temblaban las rodillas y veía como su amigo se dirigía a esa persona.

- Usopp es una chica y parece que esta dormida- decía Luffy cuando se acercaba a ver a la chica.

-Pero si es una chica y no creo que este dormida- Comentaba Usopp mientras miraba a la chica

Era una chica delgada con el pelo negrote largo hasta el cuello, tenia ojos medianos de color café obscuro. Estaba vestida con un pantalón que de una pierna le llegaba hasta el tobillo y de la otra pierna le llegaba debajo de la rodilla era de color café traía una camisa de manga corta color verde con amarillo y en ella una imagen de una estrella, también traía una especie de chamarra que de una manga le llegaba debajo del codo y de la otra le llegaba al antebrazo de color café. Además de que llevaba una medalla y un paliacate amarrado al cuello. Y en el cinturón de su pantalón la acompañaba una linda espada de funda azul ultramar.

-Creo que debemos llevarla al barco Chopper puede revisarla- Opinaba Luffy

-No creo que debamos llevarla Luffy no es seguro….. Luffy????- Decía Usopp cuando Luffy ya hacía lo contrario.

-vamos Usopp- le decía Luffy mientras subía a la chica a su espalda

-Luffy por que nunca haces caso a lo que te dicen- Decía Usopp enojado mientras corría para alcanzar a Luffy

Ya en el thousand sunny todos ya habían regresado y Usopp y Luffy también regresaban…….

-Luffy Usopp por fin regresaron- Decía Chopper ilusionado.

-Creo que Luffy trae a alguien- dijo nami observan a Luffy.

-Si y es una chica- Le contesto Robin

-Chopper puedes ayudarme- Dijo Luffy mientras subía al barco junto con Usopp

- ¿¿Pero quien es ella??- Pregunto Chopper mientras corría a atenderla

-La encontramos en la playa desmayada le dije a Luffy que no la trajera pero no quiso hacerme caso-explico Usopp

-¿Cómo esta Chopper?- pregunto Luffy algo preocupado

-Esta bien solo esta desmayada debió darse un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza, pero después de descansar estará bien- explico Chopper

-Que les dije de que no hicieran estupideces- les decía Nami bastante enojada a Usopp y a Luffy mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Pero yo no hice nada fue Luffy- decía Usopp intentando defenderse

-Gomen Nami- dijo Luffy sobandose la cabeza

Después de todo el alboroto todos se fueron a la cocina a cenar y a la chica la dejaron descansar en la habitación de las chicas. Paso toda la noche como si nada pero a la mañana siguiente………

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Se oyó un grito que venia del cuarto de las chicas

Todos salieron de sus habitaciones asustados por el grito de la chica y corrieron a ver que había pasado….

-¿Qué pasa por que el grito?- dijo Sanji preocupado por sus chicas

-¿Por qué el escándalo estaba durmiendo?- dijo Zoro molesto por que lo había despertado.

-¿Qué pasa todo esta bien?-Dijo Chopper algo preocupado

-¿Están bien hermanas?- decía Franky mientras se asomaba al camarote

-¿yooojojojo que pasa?- dijo Brook

-¿Qué fue ese grito tan tenebroso?- decía Usoop algo asustado

-Sanji tengo hambre- decía Luffy suplicando casi casi

Y todos excepto Brook y Franky al unísono: "LUFFY ERES UN IDIOTA SOLO PIENSAS EN COMER"

Y ya regresando al tema….

-¿Todo bien mis dulces bellezas?-dijo Sanji con cara de enamorado

-aaaaa ¿Dónde estoy, que hago aquí, quienes son ustedes y como llegue aquí???- Preguntaba la chica gritando y algo alterada

-Número 1. Tranquilízate, 2 estas en un barco pirata, 3 Somos los piratas del sombrero de paja (mugiwara) y 4 Esos dos idotas de ahí te trajeron al barco por que te encontraron desmayada en la playa. Y ahora ¿Quién eres tu y por que estabas ahí desmayada?-dijo Nami respondiendo las preguntas que había hecho la chica y ahora haciendo unas nuevas para ella

-Mi nombre es Tsuki y cuando encontré una extraña piedra salio una luz y ahora aparecí aquí. Y Creo que ya me voy debo volver a mi reino.- dijo la chica

-¿Reino?- (Decían todos algo extrañados)

-Si soy princesa de un reino y debo volver……- (dijo tsuki mientras pensaba como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía) -aaa demonios lo dije.- se dijo así misma

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES PRINCESA DE UN REINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

(Dijeron todos con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y al unísono)

Y FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO JEJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NO SOY MUY BUENA PERO MEJORARE Y QUE PORLOMENOS ME DEN SU OPINION PARA QUE ME AYUDEN A MEJORAR PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO SE DESPIDE KRIZ BYE.


	2. El Encuentro Entre Tsuki y Los Muwigaras

Hola de nuevo jeje me tarde mucho para subir este capítulo y por eso me disculpo, pero es que había tenido muchas presiones por la escuela jeje aunque después de todo esto, ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo ojalá y lo disfruten…

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes que se presentan en este fic no me pertenecen, ya que su creador es Eiichiro Oda y la serie a la que pertenecen lleva el nombre de "One Piece"; el único personaje que me pertenece es Tsuki y esta historia son inventos míos.

Capitulo 2

El encuentro entre Tsuki y Los Muwigaras

--¡Eres Princesa de un Reino!- (gritaron­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ todos con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y al unísono)

--Este, bueno es que… ¿cómo les explico? Es algo complicado—Comentaba Tsuki dudando, de si decirles la verdad o no. --Porque no, se calman un poco y después les explico ¿Sí?--. Desanimadamente les ofrecía Tsuki; dispuesta a contestar la pregunta de los piratas.

Después de un rato, todos se calmaron y se dirigieron a la cocina del barco para que Tsuki les explicara lo ocurrido y les respondiera algunas dudas que tenían los piratas.

­­­

--Miren, yo soy princesa de un reino llamado "Broken sword".Y ahora necesito regresar a mi reino; si nos les importa con su permiso, debo retirarme gracias por todo, adiós--. Se despedía Tsuki, saliendo de la cocina sin importarle lo que los piratas pensaran o hicieran.

--Espera—Le decía Luffy, mientras la sostenía del brazo y la mira con enormes ojos llenos de alegría y emoción.

-- ¿Qué pasa necesitas algo?—Preguntaba Tsuki mientras veía a Luffy con algo de extrañeza.

-- Nosotros podríamos llevarte a tu Reino—Contestaba Luffy muy emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-- ¿Qué?—Gritaron todos (incluida Tsuki); mirando a Luffy, con ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa en sus caras. – ¿No les parece buena idea chicos?—Les decía Luffy, muy tranquilo y como si no tuviera nada de malo lo que hizo.

-- ¡Estás loco!, Eso sería meternos en muchísimos problemas; además no sabemos en donde queda el reino de Tsuki, y no podemos desviarnos de nuestro camino— Gritaba Nami muy alterada acercándose a Luffy, con la intención de querer golpearlo o por lo menos ahorcarlo.

--Perdón, pero no lo creo sea necesario, gracias por la oferta pero…, yo puedo llegar sola— Dijo Tsuki, mientras interrumpía los maltratos de Nami hacía Luffy. – Gracias de nuevo, y perdonen los problemas que cause, me retiro ya que no quiero provocarles más molestias, hasta luego— Volvía a despedirse Tsuki mientras salía de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacía la isla, despreocupándose por lo que haría para regresar a su reino o por lo que llegara a pasar después. Mientras que los piratas; solo observaban desde la cocina del barco, en silencio y sin expresión alguna en sus rostros, como Tsuki se alejaba introduciéndose en la isla.

-- Que chica tan extraña—Comentaba Zoro, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido en el barco.

-- Si— Le respondieron todos menos Robin y Luffy.

-- Aunque a mí me pareció muy bella— Admitía Sanji con cara de enamoradizo. – Yojojo, tienes razón— Agregaba Brook.

-- Basta ya par de pervertidos—Les protestaba Usopp, mientras que el y Chopper los miraban con rareza.

-- Mmm... Yo quería ir a ese Reino— Reprochaba Luffy haciendo pucheros y poniendo cara de decepcionado. – Tu no opines idiota— le contestaba Nami al Capitán, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

Ya anocheciendo, después de una larga conversación, una alocada cena y unos cuantos golpes; los mugiwaras se dispusieron ir a dormir, ya que a la mañana siguiente irían a recorrer por última vez la isla y finalmente zarparían de ella siguiendo su camino.

Y a la mañana siguiente…

-- Bien chicos, entonces nos vemos en el Sunny al atardecer, y no comentan alguna tontería de nuevo por ahí, en especial tu Luffy. Si vuelves a cometer una tontería más te juro que te golpearé hasta que te quede la cara toda morada ¿oíste?—Amenazaba a Luffy mientras este afirmaba con la cabeza, mirándola con terror, al igual que sus compañeros Usopp y Chopper los cuales se escondían de tras de sus demás Nakamas.

-- Bueno, Brook y Franky se quedaran a vigilar el Sunny, así que los demás pueden ir a explorar la isla, Robin y yo iremos a dar una vuelta ¿esta claro?—Preguntaba Nami.

--Si—le contestaron todos al unísono; aunque a algunos no les hubiere gustado la orden de la Navegante. Y así todos (exceptuando a Brook y a Franky) se dirigieron a la isla, algunos para seguirla explorando u otros para dar solo un paseo; Cuando de pronto….

-- ¡Aléjense de mi auxilio! – Una voz desesperada, gritaba pidiendo ayuda, mientras huía de dos hombres robustos, los cuales la perseguían.

-- ¿Mmmm qué fue eso?—Se preguntaba Zoro, mientras dirigía la mirada al lugar de donde provenía el grito. -- ¿Qué no es esa Tsuki?—Se preguntaba algo sorprendido mientras veía como la chica intentaba huir de los hombres.

-- Déjenme en paz se los advierto no se acerquen más a mí—Amenazaba Tsuki a las dos personas, las cuales hacían caso omiso a la amenaza y seguían acercándose a la chica.

-- Preciosa, no hagas más difícil las cosas, no te resistas y ven con nosotros—Decía a la chica uno de los hombres.

-- Dije que no se acercaran—Les Repetía Tsuki, mientras desenfundaba la katana que traía de un costado. – Si se acercan más, les juro que los mataré—Aseguraba Tsuki, poniéndose nerviosa y más asustada.

-- Te lo advertí muchacha, si no quieres venir con nosotros por las buenas, vendrás a la fuerza—Dijo el hombre sacando de uno de sus costados un pequeño puñal que traía, mientras que el otro varón, cogía un tubo que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Tsuki intento defenderse de los dos sujetos; pero, al estar nerviosa y atemorizada provoco que fácilmente le arrebataran su espada de las manos; quedando indefensa ante los dos individuos…..

-- Jajaja, ya eres nuestra pequeña—Se bufaban los hombres. Tsuki solo cubría su cabeza y cara con sus manos aterrorizada.

-- Hey ustedes déjenla en paz—Les decía Zoro acercándose más al lugar.

-- ¿Y que nos harás si no lo hacemos? Protestaba ingenuo uno de los atacantes de Tsuki.

-¿Quieres saberlo?—Cuestionaba Zoro al hombre, teniendo ya una de sus katanas alado del cuello del mismo individuo, pasando inapercibido por los presentes ahí.

-- ,Por favor, no me mates, solo estábamos jugando con ella, no queríamos molestarla—Suplicaba el prójimo, mientras que el otro sujeto salía corriendo del lugar. Siendo imitado después por su compañero.

-- ¿Estas bien?—Preguntaba Zoro a Tsuki.

-- Eee, si—contestaba Tsuki, aun impresionada por la fuerza y agilidad de Zoro.

-- Gracias por salvarme—Dijo algo tímida Tsuki.

-- No hay problema—Mencionaba Zoro

-- Auch— Expreso Tsuki tocándose el brazo, en el cual tenía una herida, provocada por la batalla anterior.

-- ¿Segura que estas bien?—Volvía a preguntar Zoro.

-- ¡Si estoy bien!- Afirmo Tsuki, levantándose poco a poco pero aun sintiendo mucho dolor. Y al intentar dar un paso callo al suelo desmayada, por el fuerte dolor que sentía. Zoro recogió la espada de la chica, y después tomo a la chica en brazos y se la llevo al barco.

-- Eres muy testaruda y algo torpe pero eres muy fuerte—Le hablaba a Tsuki mientras la llevaba cargando al Sunny.

--Aaaaa—Se oyó un grito que venía del camarote de las chicas.

-- No de nuevo—Suspiraba algo cansada Nami

-- ¿Qué hago aquí de nuevo aaaa?-- Gritaba alterada Tsuki mientras salía a cubierta.

-- Hola de nuevo Tsuki- Saludaba amablemente Robin.

-- Hola… ¿Por qué ya no estamos en la isla, qué paso?- Preguntaba Tsuki algo desesperada.

--Zarpamos ayer por la tarde de la Isla y Zoro- aniki fue el que te trajo aquí —Le contesto Franky mientras construía un artefacto en una esquina del barco.

-- ¿QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- Suplicaba Tsuki.

Y Fin de este capítulo jeje, espero que les haya gustado, fue más corto que el anterior, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, e intentaré ya no tardarme mucho para subir el otro capitulo XD. Ahora vamos con los Reviews:

**Nemo Robin**: Jeje Antes que nada Gracias por el review te lo agradezco de verdad y también gracias por los ánimos.

^-^ Bueno pues el vestuario de Tsuki es bastante extraño, pero me pareció que sería muy original y además ya cuando lo ves dibujado no se ve tan raro jeje. Sobre lo de Nami pues siempre los anda golpeando por cualquier cosa que hacen, es muy cruel ¬¬. Jaja Sobre lo de la historia al principio si es algo similar a lo de Arabasta pero no es igual jeje ya veras con el tiempo.

Bueno gracias por seguir mi historia nos vemos bye.

**Dragonazul**: Bueno pues gracias por tu review y también por tu ayuda y tus sugerencias me ayudaste mucho a corregir la historia jeje. Y haber que te parece este nuevo capitulo jaja, Tsuki tendrá varios problemas con los muwigaras, ya veras como los soluciona más adelante.

Gracias de nuevo me despido miles de saludos adiós.

**Kaizoku ****ou16**: Gracias por el review del otro fic y también te agradezco los consejos que me diste, es que soy muy mala en la ortografía; pero iré mejorando no te preocupes jaja y gracias por leer mi fic mil gracias.

Saludos me despido nos vemos bye.


	3. Soku y Los Sentimientos De Tsuki

Hola!!!!!!!!!! De nuevo jiji primero que nada mil disculpas por no haber subido nada este tiempo es que la escuela me a traído loca pero por fin he terminado wiiii aunque es algo nostálgico jiji pero bueno mejor continuo con esto que se titula:

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡****Soku y los sentimientos de Tsuki!!!!!!!!!**

Todos los personajes que se encuentran en este fic, a excepción de Tsuki no me pertenecen a mí si no a Echiiro Oda autor del anime One Piece y esta historia es un chisme inventado por mi XD.

-¿QQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEE? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- Suplicaba Tsuki

-shi shi shi, te dije que te ayudaríamos shi shi shi- Luffy reía divertido, mientras que Tsuki tenía una expresión de sorpresa y de frustración en su rostro.

-Pues creo que no me queda otra opción, más que aceptar su ayuda- Decía Tsuki ya más tranquila y resignada. –Aunque… Creo que, deben saber algo primero- Comentaba entre suspiros mientras reinaba un intenso silencio en el barco.

Los muguiwaras observaron a Tsuki ya que había puesto una cara muy desanimada y tenía una mirada triste y perdida hacía a el mar. Así que se propusieron ir a la cocina del barco para escuchar lo que Tsuki tenía que decirles…

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que querías decirnos?- Preguntaba insistente Nami

-Bueno… pues es que yo… no se como regresar a mi reino- Comentaba Tsuki con la cabeza baja, mientras todos la miraban con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que no sabes como regresar?- Preguntaba Usopp

-¿Es que acaso te perdiste como lo hace Zoro?- Decía Chopper burlándose de su compañero y su pésima orientación. Con lo cual provoco el enojo del espadachín recibiendo un golpe como merecido de la burla.

-NO… no es eso solo que cuando me encontraba mi reino era perseguida por unos hombres; para huir de ellos me escondí en una cueva, en la cual encontré una piedra muy extraña, esta produjo un resplandor y…- Terminaba de explicar Tsuki cuando Robin interrumpo- Y por ese motivo, te encontrabas desmayada en esa isla ¿cierto?-

-Si, así es- Respondía Tsuki.

-OH que triste historia la tuya mi querida Tsuki, debes de estar sufriendo mucho mi dulce señorita- Se retorcía y lloraba de tristeza y de dolor por Tsuki el enamoradizo y mujeriego cocinero.

-Yojojojo esa historia hizo que mi piel se erizara…. Yojojojo pero si yo no tengo piel soy un esqueleto Yojojojo- Bromeaba Brook mientras estaba conmovido con la historia.

-No Bromees en un momento así, que no ves que la hermanita no puede regresar a su reino ¡buah! Y no estoy llorando idiotas ¡buah!- Protestaba Franky, mientras lloraba sobre su brazo y se lamentaba por lo que había escuchado.

-No es para tanto- Les gritaba Zoro molesto por el drama de sus compañeros.

-Tu cállate marimo- Sanji gruñía furioso y cambiando totalmente su expresión de antes, mientras se acercaba a Zoro para iniciar otra de sus famosas peleas.

-Basta ya par de idiotas. Compórtense todos y mejor piensen en como vamos solucionar esto quieren- Nami gritaba furiosa y con la paciencia agotada, provocando el miedo de sus 2 compañeros Chopper y Usopp, los cuales se escondían atrás de las piernas de sus nakamas. Mientras que Robin reía divertidamente y Tsuki solo miraba atónita la escena.

-Bueno será mejor esperar a que lleguemos a la otra isla, para planear ¿qué haremos? o ¿donde buscaremos?, por ahora no queda otra opción más que ser paciente y esperar estas de acuerdo Tsuki-Le Pregunto Nami ya tranquila y relajada.

-Eeeessstttaaa bbiieenn-Contestó tartamudeando la pobre Tsuki mientras hablaba en sus pensamientos: (Creí que no me ayudarían si les contaba esto, pero al contrario, se ven más entusiasmados que antes, estos son unos piratas bastante raros y muy diferentes a los otros; je creo que me alegro de haberlos conocido)

-Sugoi ya quiero llegar al reino de Tsuki shi shi shi- Luffy Gritaba emocionado y con estrellas en los ojos.

-Pero si todavía no sabemos donde se encuentra Luffy- Le decía el renito a Luffy con una cara desanimada.

-Tranquilo Chopper ya encontraremos el lugar, después de todo somos piratas ¿no?- Luffy animaba tranquilamente a Chopper.

-Si tienes razón. No te preocupes Tsuki ya veras que llegaremos a tu reino- Chopper levantaba el animo de Tsuki muy tiernamente.

-jeje Gracias renito-san- le agradecía Tsuki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me vas a hacer feliz con tu agradecimiento y tu sonrisa idiota- le decía Chopper mientras bailaba de felicidad por el cumplido.

-Disculpa Tsuki, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?- Robin preguntaba amablemente.

-Si claro-

- ¿Qué hiciste con la piedra antes de que soltara aquel destello y te teletransportara?-

-Mmm... Pues solo recuerdo que la tome entre mis manos, cuando entraron esos maleantes y luego…..- los mantenía en suspenso cuando recordó algo – A ya se la coloque en mi bolsillo para poder defenderme de esos hombres-

-QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE POR QUE NO RECORDASTE ALGO COMO ESO ANTES- Todos a excepción de Sanji, Brook, Franky y Robin (esta ultima riendo muy divertidamente) le gritaban muy enfadados.

-Lo siento, es que soy muy distraída y olvidadiza jeje- Se disculpaba Tsuki, mientras se frotaba la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Bueno ya eso no importa ahora, creo k hay que examinar esa piedra primero- Dijo Nami pidiéndole a Tsuki que sacara la piedra de su bolsillo.

La piedra era transparente, parecía un diamante de cristal. Pero no parecía nada peligrosa o que causara algún problema, era una simple joya.

-Mmm no parece nada peligrosa, se ve muy inofensiva- Comentaba Usopp

-Si tienes razón- Agregó Chopper

Tsuki tomo la piedra entre sus manos y dijo: -Mmm pero cuando yo toque esta piedra, Lo hice con un sentimiento muy fuerte me pregunto si…- Tsuki cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza la piedra. Derepente un pequeño rayo luz salió de la piedra cegando a todos los chicos, y fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, después Tsuki abrió los ojos lentamente y al estar abiertos totalmente; soltó la piedra de inmediato y no creía lo que veía al frente de ella….. Era una pequeña isla la cual al parecer se había despendido del Reino de donde provenía Tsuki y había sido tele transportada a ese lugar del mar.

- No puede ser posible esto, ¿cómo pasó?- Se preguntaba así misma Tsuki mientas se tiraba de rodillas y ponía sus dos manos sobre su boca.

- ¿Qué paso y qué fue eso?.. mm ¿qué miras Tsuki?- Decía Usopp mientras se incorporaba después de lo del destello.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO Y COMO LLEGO AQUÍ? AAAA- Gritaba Usopp muy sorprendidamente.

Todos al escuchar el grito de Usopp voltearon enseguida para ver que era lo que pasaba y al ver la isla se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y sin habla. Momentos después se escucho un grito desesperado que provenía de la isla….

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto aterrorizado Usopp

-No lo se pero, provino de esa isla- Contesto Chopper igualmente aterrorizado.

-Esperen, esa voz se me hace conocida, debo ir a ver si es….- Tsuki salto del barco directo a la isla en búsqueda del grito misterioso.

-Tsuki espera- Intento detenerla Nami pero fue imposible.

-Creo que debemos seguirla, e investigar el lugar- Opinaba Robin muy tranquila.

-Si tienes razón- Nami apoyaba a Robin

-¿Qué? No creo que me dio la enfermedad de si- voy- a– esa- isla- muero- Les mentía Usopp para no ir a la isla.

-Sugoi vamos vamos- Gritaba Luffy muy emocionado.

-Esto va a ser SUPER- Decía Franky mientras juntaba sus dos brazos.

-Yojojojo Estas hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble…. A pero si soy un esqueleto Yojojojo- Bromea Brook.

-Ya basta idiotas vámonos ya, puede que mi hermosa Tsuki este en problemas y necesite ayuda de su príncipe- Protestaba Sanji, mientras alucinaba y hacia movimientos raros.

-Si, del príncipe del mundo de los idiotas- Zoro Molestaba como de costumbre al cocinero.

-¿Qué dijiste marimo?- Sanji Le fruncía el ceño al espadachín provocando nuevamente otra de sus peleas.

-Basta ya par de idiotas- Gritaba Nami enfadada mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Bien vámonos ya oyeron-

-Si Nami- le contestaron todos al unísono.

Mientras con Tsuki. Ella corría a toda velocidad siguiendo los quejidos que se oían en el lugar; encontrándose con un chico peliazul, de la misma edad y estatura de Tsuki. Portaba una chamarra delgada color azul, un pantalón color café y un par de tenis color azul marino.

-AAAAAAAAAA- Gritaba muy adolorido el peliazul mientras tomaba con sus manos su pierna derecha la cual parecía tener una especie de herida.

-¿Soku eres tu?- Tsuki preguntaba al chico mientras se acercaba a el.

- Tsuki eres tú... Que bueno que te encontré…AAAAAA- Soku estaba feliz de ver a Tsuki pero el dolor de la herida no le permitía expresarlo.

-!!!Soku!!! Tranquilo, no te levantes, te llevare a que te atiendan, estarás bien ya veras- Le decía Tsuki algo asustada por su amigo mientras intentaba levantarlo para llevarlo con los mugiwaras.

-AAA… Gracias Tsuki tu siempre tan amable y siempre preocupándote por los demás jeje- Soku comentaba alegremente mientras se apoyaba en Tsuki para llegar al barco.

-No gastes tus energía en elogiarme, guárdalas las necesitaras, te llevare con unas personas para que te ayude ¿si?-

-Jeje esta bien- Le sonría amablemente el peliazul.

-A Tsuki, allí estas mi hermosa Tsuki, estaba muy preocupada por ti pensé que podrías estar en peligro- Sanji bailaba y ponía una cara de enamorado.

-Disculpa tu eres el capitán ¿cierto? puedo pedirte un favor podrías ayudar a mi amigo esta mal herido te pido de favor que me ayudes de nuevo- Suplicaba Tsuki con una cara desesperada a Luffy ignorando totalmente a Sanji.

-Sanji y Zoro lleven al chico al barco, Chopper ve a ayudarlo- Luffy les ordenaba a sus compañeros tomando una actitud un poco seria.

-Gracias… muchísimas gracias de nuevo y perdón por causar tantos problemas- Tsuki agradecía bastante a Luffy.

-No hay de que te preocupes dije que te ayudaría ¿cierto?- Decía Luffy.

-Jeje cierto muchísimas gracias capitán-Tsuki miraba totalmente agradecida a Luffy.

-jeje No hay problema, Volvamos al barco tengo hambre shi shi shi- Comentaba Luffy cambiando su actitud seria por la de un niño fácilmente.

-je… je esta bien- Decía Tsuki algo confundida mientras pensaba (Creo que me embarque con un chico algo raro pero es un buen chico; Creo que será toda una aventura. No se preocupen "Kouki" "Rin" yo los salvare pronto.

Y Fin de este capitulo jiji espero que les haya gustado, lo hice un poco largo para compensar lo que no había hecho jeje. Pero por fin soy libre de la escuela y bienvenidas vacaciones, así que estaré escribiendo muy seguido.

Bueno ahora los reviews:

**NEMO ROBIN**: Jeje púes es gracioso saber que te hice recordar algo así jeje, ya que nunca te esperas algo como eso ^-^. Y Nami pues…. bueno que sea así esta bien tiene que haber alguien que ponga orden en el lugar y Luffy dudo que lo haga jaja aunque aun así nunca quitara al capitán de su lugar. Je Gracias por seguirme leyendo y yo seguiré, también tus fics ya que me encantan.

Y Pues es todo por esta vez pero volveré con más jaja Se despide Kriz hasta otro capitulo jeje bye.


End file.
